sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Warren G
| birth_place = Long Beach, California, U.S. | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1992 – present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | Relatives = Dr.Dre(step brother) }} Warren Griffin III (born November 10, 1970), known by his stage name Warren G, is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer and DJ, known as one of the pioneers of West Coast hip hop. Griffin's career began in the early 1990s as part of the California hip-hop trio 213 alongside Nate Dogg and Snoop Dogg, but he is best known for his work as a solo artist, most notably for his hit single "Regulate" featuring Nate Dogg, as well as his first two studio albums, Take a Look Over Your Shoulder and Regulate...G Funk Era, which are certified gold and triple platinum respectively by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Early life Warren Griffin III was born on November 10, 1970 in Long Beach, California to Ola and Warren Griffin, Jr. Griffin's parents divorced when he was four years old, and he spent the majority of his childhood living with his mother and three sisters in East Long Beach. At the age of 12, he moved to North Long Beach, where he lived with his father and his father's second wife. By his father's marriage, Griffin's stepbrother is Dr. Dre. Warren's brothers Andre and Tyree nicknamed him "Kibbles". As teenagers, Griffin and his longtime friend Nate Dogg met Nate's cousin Calvin Broadus, better known as Snoop Dogg. The trio became good friends, and eventually formed a rap group known as 213. At age 17, Griffin joined the Crips and spent a short period of time in jail for gun possession. After his release, he began producing music after being taught and encouraged by his stepbrother Dr. Dre, who, by that time, was already a successful rapper and producer with the gangsta rap group N.W.A. To supplement his income, Griffin began dealing drugs after graduating from high school, but in 1988 he was arrested again and spent time in prison for drug dealing. After his release, Griffin got a job working in a shipyard, whilst also continuing to hone his skills as a music producer. Career 1993–1996; "Indo Smoke", "Regulate" and debut album After 213 broke up due to Snoop Dogg's solo success, Griffin, who had taken the stage name Warren G, was introduced to director John Singleton by Dr. Dre in 1993. Singleton asked Warren to produce a song for the soundtrack to his movie Poetic Justice, and Griffin produced a song titled "Indo Smoke", also rapping on the song along with Nate Dogg and Mista Grimm. The song proved to be popular, and Griffin was signed to Def Jam Recordings based solely on the success of "Indo Smoke". Griffin and Nate Dogg continued to produce songs together, and their next single, "Regulate", produced for the soundtrack to the movie Above The Rim was released in 1994 and peaked at number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100, and remained at number 1 on the MTV charts throughout the summer of 1994, and went on to be Def Jam's biggest and most successful single to date. The song was also used as the lead single for Warren G's debut album, Regulate... G Funk Era, released in 1994, which, due to the success of "Regulate", debuted at #2 on the US Billboard Top 200 Album Chart and sold one million copies in the first three days of its release. The album went on to sell over 3 million copies, being certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). After the release of his debut album, Warren G began working with Twinz and The Dove Shack in 1995, who released Conversation and This Is the Shack at the same time in August 22, 1995, respectively. Warren G also made an appearance on Snoop Dogg's 1996 album Tha Doggfather on the song "Groupie". 1996–1999; Take a Look Over Your Shoulder and I Want It All Warren G's second album, Take a Look Over Your Shoulder, was released in 1997, and featured three successful singles, including a cover of Tina Turner's 1984 song "What's Love Got To Do with It", featuring Adina Howard, which peaked at number 32 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 2 on the UK Singles Chart. The album's other singles, "I Shot the Sheriff" and "Smokin' Me Out" were also successful, peaking at number 20 and 35 on the Hot 100, respectively. The album went on to be certified gold in America. His third album, I Want It All was released in 1999. Warren G focuses more on production for the album, with numerous other artists, including Nate Dogg, Snoop Dogg, RBX, Kurupt, Eve, Slick Rick and Jermaine Dupri providing the vocals. The album had two singles, including "I Want It All", featuring Mack 10, which peaked at number 23 on the Hot 100 and was certified gold in 1999 by the RIAA. 2001–2009; Fourth and fifth studio albums Warren G's fourth album, The Return of the Regulator, was released in 2001, and featured Nate Dogg, Snoop Dogg, and WC, with production from Dr Dre. It peaked at number 83 on the Billboard 200. His fifth studio album, The G Files, was released in 2009. 2009–present; Regulate... G Funk Era Part II and touring From June to September 2013, Warren G toured on the West Coast Fest tour. On July 13, 2015, Warren G released "My House", the first single for his first EP Regulate... G Funk Era, Pt. II. The EP was released on August 6, 2015, and features E-40, Too Short, Jeezy and Bun B, as well as material recorded by Nate Dogg before his death in 2011. Other media He was a guest star on the Warner Bros. television sitcom Newsreaders with Louis La Fonda on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, playing OG Hemingway. In August 2014, Warren G guest starred in the Mnet reality series American Hustle Life where he directed an alternate version music video for South Korean band BTS’s song, "Boy In Luv". Personal life Griffin is married to a woman named Tenille, and together they have four children. Griffin's son Olaijah currently plays cornerback for the USC Trojans football team. The Mayor of Long Beach, California dedicated the week of August 1–6, 2005 as the "Warren G Week," because he donated time to the community. Awards Grammy Awards Discography Studio albums * Regulate...G Funk Era (1994) * Take a Look Over Your Shoulder (1997) * I Want It All (1999) * The Return of the Regulator (2001) * The G Files (2009) Collaboration albums * The Hard Way with 213 (2004) Extended plays * Regulate... G Funk Era, Pt. II (2015) Filmography * The Show (1995) * Speedway Junky (1999) * Little Richard (2000) * The Parkers (2000) * Old School (2003) * All of Us (2005) * BTS American Hustle Life (2014) Video games * Rap Jam: Volume One (1995) * Def Jam: Fight for NY (2004) References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male rappers Category:American hip hop record producers Category:American hip hop singers Category:Death Row Records artists Category:G-funk artists Category:Gangsta rappers Category:Crips Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Rappers from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:213 (group) albums Category:21st-century American rappers Category:21st-century American male musicians Category:Restless Records artists Category:EOne Music artists